Harry Potter en 100 mots, recueil
by pomme-violette
Summary: Selon les thèmes d'Hp-100-mots. Défi 'Trahison' : Tom Elvis Jedusor est perturbé par ses origines.
1. T1: Accident, Godric Rowena Salazar

**Titre:** Ah vraiment ?

Personnages/Couples: Rowena Serdaigle, Salazard Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor mentionné

Rating: K

Défi: #1 Accident

Nombre de mots: 100 d'après 

Disclaimer: Tout à JkR

* * *

-Quand allez vous arrêtez vos gamineries ?

-Rowena! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me croire ? Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien à voir avec le malheureux accident de Godric. Ca lui apprendra à regarder où il met les pieds.

-Tu veux me faire croire qu'une racine de filet du diable est sorti de terre à l'endroit précis où Godric était sans raison particulière ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais je tiens à te rappeler que si le preux chevalier s'était calmé comme je lui avait dit, il ne serait pas à l'infirmerie.

-Il va vouloir se venger.

-Qu'il essaye donc.

* * *

Merci Bibiou et Lainseray pour vos encouragements


	2. T2: Contrat, JumeauxFG Neville

**Titre:** Contrat à hauts risques 

**Personnages:** Neville et les jumeaux Weasley 

**Rating:** K 

**Défi:** #2 : Contrat 

**Nombre de mots**: 100 

**Disclaimer : **tout à JKR

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est le premier drabble que je fais et j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

* * *

Ma maladresse est aussi célèbre que celle de Tonks. Pourtant, je travaille dans un endroits remplis de dangers alors j'essaye d'être le plus prudent possible.

Toutes ces heures passées à écouter Ron vanter les farces de ses frères ne m'auront pas appris à m'en méfier suffisamment. Sinon je n'aurais jamais sous-estimé leur côté Serpentard et aurais lu plus attentivement mon contrat d'embauche et surtout ses petits caractères.

Il faut que je teste leur dernière invention: une potion verte, caoutchouteuse et vivante ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle sert. Merlin, sauve moi des serviteurs du roi des démons !

Bam !


	3. T3: Chocolat, Goyle et une vendeuse

**Titre:** Critique Gastronomique

**Personnages/Couples:** Gregory Goyle, une vendeuse

**Rating:** K

**Défi:** #3 Chocolat

**Nombre de mots:** 100

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JkR

**Notes : ** fait le 11/5/08, je remets les thèmes dans l'ordre et je réponds aux défis que j'avais laissé tombé.

--

Reconnaissant le nouveau client, elle s'arma de son sourire le plus hypocryte.

- Monsieur Goyle. En tant que client fidèle de notre magasin, le dirigeant de Honeyduck a décidé de vous faire découvrir en exclusivité sa toute nouvelle création, puis ajoutant d'une voix se voulant mystique, la chocodragon !

- Un chocolat en forme de dragon ?

Son sourire se crispa, retenant un sarcasme.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher ! Cette petite merveille est composée de 4 chocolats, mélangés de telle façon à représenter un véritable Maggyar à pointes.

- Cha...va. Mais vous avez une chocogrenouille pour faire passer le goût ?


	4. T4: Catimini, Arthur et Molly

**Titre:** Ma femme, ma merveille et moi

**Personnages/Couples:** Arthur Weasley

**Rating:** KDéfi: #4 catimini

**Nombre de mots:** 100

**Disclaimer:** tout à J.K.R

* * *

J'ai beau lui répéter qu'elle est la femme de ma vie et que l'arrivée de cette merveille ne changera rien à notre couple, elle ne veut rien entendre.

Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

Heureusement que Molly a emmené les enfants sur le chemin de Traverse car elle n'aurait pas du tout apprécié de me voir faire ceci.

Encore une heure et demie avant leur retour, Parfait ! J'aurais le temps de cacher la Ford Anglia dans le garage et l'ensorceler pour la rendre invisible.

J'espère que Molly ne me forcera pas à m'en séparer, après tout ce n'est pas _officiellement_ interdit.

* * *

Si tout se passe bien, le prochain est sur les " farces et attrappes " 


	5. T5: Farces et attrapes, FG et olivier D

**Titre:** Par manque d'humour

**Personnages/Couples**: Fred et Georges, olivier Dubois  
**Rating:** K  
**Défi:** #5 Farces et Attrapes  
**Nombre de mots**: 100  
**Disclaimer:** tout à J.K.R

* * *

- 3 SEMAINES DE COLLE à DEUX semaines du match Serdaigle-Gryffondors! QU'AVEZ VOUS ENCORE FAIT ? Non oubliez ça.

- Tu avais juré sur ton Encyclopédie du Quidditch de ne pas t'énerver. Quelques entraînements en moins, ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

- VOUS allez prévenir les filles des nouveaux horaires d'entraînements : à 5h TOUS les mardis et vendredi. AUCUNE objection admise.

Les jumeaux Weasley allaient donc subir les foudres de leurs camarades et des journées surchargées à cause du manque d'humour d'un professeur grincheux et d'un capitaine passionné. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme Rogue, Olivier essayait de calmer sa migraine permanente.

* * *

Voilà ... _**reviews **?_ Normalement, le prochain drabble sera sur le **thème #6: Mépris**


	6. T6: Mépris, Voldy et les mangemorts

Titre: Ces êtres abjectes

Personnages/Couples: Voldemort, Mangemorts

Rating: K+

Défi: #6 Mépris

Nombre de mots: 100

Disclaimer: tout à J.K.R

Note : ce drabble a été écrit ce soir spécialement pour ce recueil puisque le défi Mépris est déjà finit sur Hp-100-mots.

* * *

Il est le maître des mangemorts, humains si lâches et couards. Ils l'ont abandonné à son misérable sort et, pour sauver leur vie et pour ne pas croupir à Azcaban pour l'éternité, ils l'ont abandonné, oublié.

Bien sûr, certains lui sont rester fidèle comme Bellatrix Lestrange , mais sa dévotion emprisonnée ne lui a guère servi durant l' Errance. Ces années passées dans la plus profonde solitude lui ont permis de réfléchir et à refouler ses envies meurtrières envers ces méprisables personnages car seul il n'est et ne vaut plus rien. Salazar merci, il peut au moins s'amuser à torturer Potter.

* * *

Prochain drabble sur le thème "Magicobus"


	7. T7: Magicobus et T8: équilibre

**Titre :** La première fois

**Personnages:** Ernie Danlmur, Stan Rocade et Cornelius Fudge.

**Rating :** K

**Défi**: Magicobus ( en retard) + Équilibre

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

Avec nostalgie, Ernie Danlmur partageait l'histoire du Magicobus avec Stan Rocade, le nouveau contrôleur à peine majeur. Il lui raconta la bataille administrative menée pour un simple parchemin d'autorisation.

Mais son monopole - car le Magicobus est le seul transport en commun magique du Royaume-Uni - en vaut bien la peine. Le premier ministre était venu en personne l'inaugurer mais n'y avait plus mis un pied depuis.

Etait-ce à cause de ce virage trop serré qui avait provoqué son incroyable chute ou des sortilèges d'écartement des ruelles et d'aplatissement que possède le Magicobus?

- _C'était la première fois que je conduisais._

* * *

Voilà un défi deux en un

Le prochain sera sur les catastrophes d'ailleurs, **quelqu'un a une suggestion** ?


	8. T9: Cauchemar, OlivierD et McGo

**Titre :** Les malheurs du capitaine ( je suis déjà pas très douée pour ça mais là j'avais vraiment pas d'idées )  
**Personnages :** Olivier Dubois, Minerva McGonagall  
**Rating ****:** PG.  
**Nombre de mots :** 100.  
**Défi :** Cauchemar

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Olivier avait toujours naïvement pensé que sa directrice devait l'apprécier malgré son regard sévère à chacun de ses légers "débordements".

Monumentale erreur. A cause de cette trahison et le sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait, elle détrôna Flint dans son classement de ses ennemis.

Selon une rumeur, McGonagall et le bâtard graisseux pariaient, quelques fonds de chaudron avaient sûrement changé de fioles ce qui pourrait expliquer le cauchemar qu'il vivait.

La victoire de Serpentard, la chambre des secrets, les détracteurs et maintenant la confiscation du meilleur modèle de balais sur le marché ! Il allait- devait même - se réveiller. Un...Deux...Trois


	9. T10: Habitude, AlbusGellert

**Titre:** Souvenirs d'un temps où ...

**Personnages:** Albus/Gellert sous-entendus

**Rating:** K+

**Défi:** #10 habitude

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Disclaimer : **tout à JKR

**Note de l'auteur:** Premier slash pour moi, même sous-entendu. J'ai été contaminée sur Hp-100-mots où ce couple est plus que populaire. Attention à vous !

* * *

Dans ce lit, si froid et si grand, je me mets à penser au passé. Surtout lorsque tu es arrivé.

Ma première impression en te voyant.

Un frisson quand ta main serre la mienne. Le début de l'amitié.

Les discussions enflammées.

Les projets.

Et puis, l'amour.

De nouvelles habitudes.

Des baisers volés qui remplacent les signes de main.

Les sorts d'insonorus murmurés au creux de ton cou.

Et puis, LE sort.

Ariana n'est plus. Alberforth ne veux plus me voir. Et seuls restent les souvenirs de ces temps heureux pour compenser la folie.

De ta cellule, penses-tu aussi à nous ? _Gellert._

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review pour l'auteur ? pour Albus ? pour Gellert ?


	10. T11: Auror, Maugrey et OC

**Titre:** Aux services des Pathologies...

**Personnages/Couples **: une médicomage, maugrey, OC

**Rating: **K

**Défi:** #11 Auror

**Nombre de mots:** 100

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JkR

Aux Services des Pathologies des sortilèges de St Mangouste, elle ne s'ennuie jamais. Il y a toujours un corps à reconstituer après un transplanage raté, toujours des sorts particulièrement vicieux à annuler, des choses très compromettantes à enlever et ceux qui ont eu " un petit soucis technique". Maximus, 5ans 1/2, vient souvent après avoir, une fois de plus, empreinter la baguette de son père. Il y a les aurors blessés et surtout le fier Maugrey, dont les plaintes semblent être proportionnelles au nombre de ses cicatrices. Un habitué hors catégorie. Sa VIGILANCE CONSTANTE n'est pas très au point.

Ce drabble a été écrit uniquement pour les lecteurs de ff puisque j'étais - encore une fois - en retard


	11. T12 Effet Secondaire Albus et Severus

**Titre:** Premières -envies de meutres- résolutions

**Personnages/Couples **: Severus et Albus

**Rating: **K

**Défi:** #12 Effet secondaire

**Nombre de mots:** 100

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JkR

* * *

- Severus. Comment s'est passée votre première matinée parmi nous ?

- Gryffondors et Pouffsouffles, résuma le dit Severus.

- De charmants élèves quand on prend la peine de les connaître. Vous verrez avec le temps.

- Quatre explosions.

- Ça arrive...

- 2 chaudrons fondus.

- ...au...

- et un début d'incendie.

- ...meilleur d'entre nous...

- dans la même classe ! Ce sont des incapables. Des cancres...

S'il en torturait/tuait un seul, ce serait un fléau en moins. Bien sûr, on le remercierait en le faisant rejoindre ses "camarades" à Azkaban. Très peu pour lui. Il devra les supporter.

Alors ?


	12. T13:Superstition Sybylle albus Minerva

**Titre:** Jamais 7 sans 13.

**Personnages/couple :** Sibylle, Minerva, Albus

**Rating :**

**Défi **: Superstition

**Nombre de mots **: 100

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et son univers ne sont pas à moi. J.K.R recevra avec joie toutes vos plaintes et réclamations.

7, plus qu'un simple chiffre.

7 enfants pour la nouvelle génération Weasley.

7, le nombre d'années d'études à Poudlard.

7 ans de malheurs pour un miroir brisé.

Elle avait proposé de les fixer avec de la colle perpétuelle mais " l'école est en crise économique".

7, un chiffre magique.

Même Minerva, pourtant réfractaire "aux croyances de vieilles sorcières séniles", devait l'admettre. Une victoire pour les arts divinatoires.

7 Horcruxes créé par Voldemort mais son troisième oeil et elle l'ignorent.

7, nombre de protections apportées à la Pierre Philosophale.

13, son chiffre magique. Mais "13 c'est trop, 7 c'est suffisant".


	13. T14 : Rumeurs, OC et PercyPénéloppe

**Défi :** #14 : Rumeurs  
**Titre :** Ragots et Cachoteries  
**Personnages :** Percy Weasley/Peneloppe sous entendu. + OC  
**Rating :** PG.  
**Nombre de mots :** 100.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.R.

* * *

-Bonjour Penny jolie ! Le cours de Rogue a été plus infernal que jamais : les Gryffondors ont perdu 150 points rien qu'en une demi-heure. Si l'on en croit certaines rumeurs, Lockhart l'aurait poursuivit toute la soirée avec des shampoings pour cheveux gras et du dentifrice. Imagine le spectacle !

On dit aussi que Potter serait l' Héritier de Serpentard. Plus surprenant : j'ai surpris Percy venir te voir. Je l'ai trouvé un peu trop rouge pour n'être qu'un simple partenaire de ronde si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu auras bientôt l'antidote et là tu devras TOUT me raconter.

* * *

Encore un inédit rien que pour vous Merci Krazi pour ta review anonyme encourageante


	14. T15:Détraqueur, les Croupton et rosmerta

**Défi :** Détraqueur  
**Titre :** Souvenirs.  
**Personnages :** Bartemius Croupton et sa femme, Barty Croupton Jr, Rosmerta.  
**Rating :** PG.  
**Nombre de mots :** 100.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.R.

Soudain, l'air se refroidit et lui arrache un frisson.  
Les souvenirs ressurgissent.

_Un lâche le dénonce.  
L'horreur devant la trahison.  
Des exclamations s'élèvent.  
Il est frappé de stupeur._

La manche se lève.  
Le masque disparaît.

_La sentence tombe.  
On l' enfermera._

_Sa propre chair.  
Son propre sang.  
Sa plus grande honte.  
Sa plus belle fierté. _

_Sa femme est en pleurs.  
Elle mérite mieux._

Le maître est mort.  
IL s'effondre.

_Polynectar, sacrifice d'une mère.  
Impérium, ultime prison de notre coeur.  
Azkaban, à jamais tombe de notre amour._

- Tout va bien ?  
- Oui Rosmerta. Juste un effet secondaire des patrouilleurs.  
- Fire whisky ?

Alors ? Deux drabbles seront postés ensemble pour le défi Contact.


	15. T16:Contact, AlbusSeverusP et Scorpius M

**Personnages **: Albus severus, Scorpius Malefoy  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Contact  
**Note :** Depuis une semaine ces deux drabbles attendent gentiment (ou presque que je les poste). Ils sont censés répondre à un drabble d' Oceanonox. Lisez le si possible car il est excellent.

**1) Titre : Mission impossible **

Deux Wingardium Leviosa leur avaient _enfin_ permis d'atteindre le dortoir.

Officiellement, Albus était venu faire une farce digne d'un descendant de maraudeurs. James était déjà dans la salle de bain pour échanger les produits de beauté des jeunes sorcières.

Officieusement, il allait voler le magazine préféré de sa soeur : Sorcière Hebdo. D'après celle-ci, il est rempli de conseils "magiques" pour faire face à n'importe quelle situation. De toute manière, c'était la seule aide possible pour analyser _l'incident _puisque les membres de sa famille friseraient pour la plupart l'hystérie ou l'horreur.

" _Numéro Spécial St-Valentin : quel cadeau choisir_ ?"

Et maintenant ?

**2) Titre : La délivrance ou la condamnation ?  
**

Ayant pris le dragon par les écailles, Albus avait envoyé un parchemin à la Gazette du Sorcier, et plus précisément à la rubrique des Coeurs magiques.

Il avait pris des précautions pour garder l'anonymat : il l'avait rédigé loin des yeux indiscrets de ses camarades, changer son nom et celui du peut-être-le-premier-coup-foudre-de-sa-vie et envoyer un hibou de l' école en pleine nuit.

Enfin seul, il allait enfin découvrir la réponse :

_"Après cette sensation si intense et au vu de vos interrogations, il s'agit bien d'un coup de foudre. Ci dessous 50 façon de se faire remarquer par l'être aimé."_

_Alors ? Prochain drabble sur le thème "petits bonheurs"_


	16. T17: Petits bonheurs, famille Weasley

**Titre :** Bonheur maternelle

**Personnages:** Molly et ses enfants

**Disclaimer:** tout à JKR

**Rating:** G

**Défi:** 17 petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots:** 100

**Note :**

oOoOoOo

La vie d'une maman est remplie de moments joyeux.

Le premier coup de pied, surprise totale.

Le premier cri, tout va bien.

Le premier coup d'oeil, il est magnifique.

Le premier calin, bébé posé sur le sein maternel.

Le premier baiser sur le front.

La première berceuse, calmant bébé.

Les premiers gargouillements.

Les premiers pas, papa veille.

Le premier " Ma !"

Il y en a tellement d'autres encore ! Et Molly avait eu la chance de voir ces moments multipliés par sept : ses petits Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges, Ron et sa petite Ginny qui stressait actuellement pour sa première grossesse.

oOoOoOo

Comment avez vous trouvé ce drabble ?

Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas trop. Mais il me fallait un drabble pour passer à la suite : le thème crossover pour qui j'ai déjà plusieurs textes d'écrits


	17. T18crossover Voldy Sev lucius bisounours

**Titre :** C'était pourtant une visite de courtoisie...

**Personnages :** Voldemort, Greyback, Lucius, Severus et un bisounours

**Rating : **G

**Crossover :** Bisounours et une chanson apparue dans un épisode de Malcom.

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Note :** inspiré d'un drabble d'Isfah, membre de la communauté Hp-100-mots. Voici le lien pour les personnes intéressées : community. livejournal .com /hp100mots / 83624. html #cutid1 sans les espaces bien sûr

Cette fois ci, **je poste un deuxième drabble** puisqu'il est la suite du premier.

* * *

-Maître, ces créatures sont les plus maléfiques que je n'ai jamais rencontrées ! L'une d'elles a même tenu a vous rencontrer.

-Amène la moi.

Après quelques minutes, Greyback revint accompagné de son "invité".

-C'est cet ourson qui t'effraies, je t'ai connu plus Gryffondor.

-Ce n'est pas un ourson maître. C'est...c'est un bisounours.

-_ahahahahahiiiiiiihihihi..._

-Bisou le bisounours est enchanté de vous connaître monsieur le chauve joyeux.

Le fou rire de Voldemort s'arrêta net face aux paroles du monstre souriant.

-Quoi !

-Je vous avez prévenu maître : c'est petit comme bestiole mais ça vous prend par surprise...

Deux endoloris atteignirent leur victime.

* * *

Serrant ses genoux osseux contre lui et se balançant d'avant en arrière, le mage noir ne faisait pas fière allure.

-_**Sois gentil, pas méchant  
C'est pas gentil d'être méchant**__._

-Severus, il est comme ça depuis 2 heures ! 4 mangemorts sont dans le même état à force d'entendre cette horreur. Si tu ne lui donne pas IMMEDIATEMENT une potion calmante, je t'enferme avec lui !

-_**Sois gentil pas méchant...**_

-Taisez vous ! Taisez vous à la fin ! s'écria un Lucius Malefoy au bord de l'hystérie.

-_**C'est pas gentil d'être méchant.**_

-Fais quelque chose ! Je n'en peux plus !

- Vous avez essayé un Silencio ?

* * *

Je dispose d'encore une semaine pour répondre à ce défi alors, si quelqu'un a une idée de personnages je serai ravie de lui écrire.


	18. T18crossover, Albus Sev Alastor Pokemon

**Titre :** Hymne officiel  
**Crossover :** Pokémon ( avec Sacha et le générique modifié )  
**Personnages :** Albus, Hermione, Severus, Alastor nommés mais tout l'Ordre est là.  
**Rating : **G

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** rien à moi, ni les perso, ni le générique puisqu'il est basé sur celui des Pokémons

oOoOoOo

- Quand il faudra passer à l'action  
_L''Ordre du Phoenix sera là  
Et ensemble nous gagnerons  
Le dernier des combats !_

- Mangemorts ! Attrapez les tous c'est notre mission  
Ensemble pour la victoire ! Plus de Mangemorts !  
Rien ne nous arrêtera.  
Harry Potter triomphera !

-Non ! Severus et Alastor, je ne vous entends pas chanter notre hymne !

- Théoriquement, cet hymne n'est pas à nous. Vous avez légérement modifié celui de la ligue des Pokémons.

- En effet Miss Granger. Mais le retour de Voldemort a fait baisser le moral des sorciers et mon ami Sacha m'a avoué que leur chanson l'a toujours motivé. Reprenons ensemble !

oOoOoOoO

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui (19/06). Je mettrais sans doute 2 autres drabbles demain.

**Si quelqu'un a une idée pour ce défi, je serai ravie de le lui écrire !**


	19. T18:crossover, James et Spike

**Titre :** Discussions autour d'un verre.

**Fandom en visite** : Buffy contre les vampires

**Personnages:** James Potter et Spike

**Disclaimer:** tout à JKR et aux producteurs de Buffy.

**Rating:** G

**Défi:** crossover

**Nombre de mots:** 100

Spike était de retour dans son pays natal avec une soif de _vampire_ à épencher. Il n'avait pas la tête à chasser, une proie facile suffirait.

"-_un autre...hic...whiskypur...hic...feu_ ! dit le brun à lunettes.

-_et un bloody Mary pour moi barman_!"

Jeune, déprimé et sans défenses : l'encas parfait ! Il s'assit à côté de lui et entama la discussion.

_-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?_

_-Comment sav..._

_-Il y a toujours une fille gamin_, ricana Spike.

-Rien n'y fait...hic..._veut..._hic..._pas de moi_ ! Et toi ?

-elle m'a chassé, avoua-t-il.

-ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

-ses belles canines aiguisées.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps :

"-les sorcières !

-les vampires !"


	20. 4xT18: crossover, Voldy Lucius cartoon

**Titre :** Cartoon network présente : Voldemort vs Harry Potter !  
**Fandom en visite** : un peu de tout dans le monde des cartoons

**Personnages:** Voldemort, apparition de Vil Coyote, Tom, Grominet, Tex, Joker, Dexter, les Vikings d'Asterix

**Disclaimer:** strictement rien à moi.  
**Rating:** G  
**Défi:** crossover  
**Nombre de mots:** 4 X 100

Note : voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on lit un O.S de Taraxacumoff !

oOoOoOo

D'après Lucius, le coffre de 999 de Gringotts subissait une crise économique malgré les dernières restrictions de budget et les Sang-Purs ne pourraient pas indéfiniment sacrifier leur fortune personnelle. Lucius avait trouvé une solution "efficace" mais humiliante : se faire sponsoriser par une entreprise moldu - afin qu'aucun sorciers n'apprennent jamais ça - mais la domination du monde en valait la baguette et puis, la chambre des Secrets ne s'était pas faite en un jour ! Seul Warner Bross était intéressé car "Coyote et Bip Bip ou Tom et Jerry" devront être remplacés. Voldemort vs Potter sera adaptée en "cartoon".

oOoOoOo

A la signature du contrat, les producteurs et scénaristes avaient complimenté l'originalité des costumes de Lui et Lucius ainsi que les effets spéciaux très réussis. Ils parlaient de les transformer facilement en "produits dérivés" et "bandes dessinés" et de les vendre à l'étranger. Lorsqu'il leur répliqua que des sans pouvoirs magiques n'avaient aucunes chances contre lui, ils en rirent et applaudirent son jeu d'acteur. Potter les avaient envoyés dans un monde parallèle particulièrement effrayant. Lucius leur enverraient les informations de la semaine légèrement modifiées. Il fallait aux deux camps un slogan facilement entraînant. Pour les méchants, une alternance d'impardonables suffirait.

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore avait dû être mis au courant. Comment les moldus auraient pu savoir les quelques minuscules difficultés que ses mangemorts rencontraient régulièrement ? Warner Bross avait pour politique de laisser les soit-disant héros humilier les "méchants". Ce Potter osait lui tirer la langue à chaque catastrophe qu'il lui tombait dessus : lorsque ses pieds marchaient sur sa longue robe, lorsqu'un produit Acmé se retournait contre lui, lorsque l'Avada le touchait ... Il aurait dû se méfier de ces moldus envoyé par Godric qui se moquait du grand Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Sa réputation était foutue, son rêve de domination était brisé.

oOoOoOo

Il n'accepterait pas une telle chose ! Il avait formé l' Association Terrible des Cartooniens Humiliés Oeuvrant pour une Utopie Maléfique, plus communément appelée : L atchoum. Vil Coyote, Tom, Grominet, Tex, Joker, Dexter, les Vikings et bien d'autres encore avaient répondu à son appel.

Contrairement à ses attentes, les autres n'avaient pas souhaité tuer les manipulateurs puisqu'il n'y aurait plus eu de gens pour les payer ensuite. Ces moldus connaissaient leur crise et osaient en profiter ! La seule solution restait la grève, une découverte pour lui.

Finalement, ils avaient gagnés 10.000 dollars par épisodes et tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre.

* * *

Des tomates à lancer ? Une petite review à poster ?

Au passage ma proposition tient toujours, si vous voulez faire rencontrer un personnage de Harry Potter et un personnage d'un livre, série télévisée, ... dîtes le moi.

Demain deux drabbles seront postés : Severus en compétition de la meilleure potion ( fandom Asterix) puis Voldemort et son cruel miroir façon Blanche neige.


	21. T18: Sev Merlin Panoramix

**Titre :** Corruption

**Fandom en visite** : Astérix

**Personnages:** Severus, Panoramix, Merlin et un juge OC

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi

**Rating:** G

**Défi:** crossover

**Nombre de mots:** 100

**Note :** Barbe Blanche est le nom d'une maison de retraite _pour mentors fatigués_: Albus, Merlin, Gandalf, Saroumane, le Grand Schtroumpf, Brom, ... et a été créée par Oceanonox une auteur de la communauté hp-100-mots.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il quitta la réunion secrète des grands maîtres des potions, Severus était plus énervé qu'après la déclaration d'amour d'un Sirius Black éméché et l'histoire de la pensine avec Potter réuni. Victime de la corruption du Jury, il n'était que troisième et ce malgrè ses protestations.

"Cette potion tue loup est impressionante mais elle n'égale pas la potion magique de Panoramix (deuxième) ni la potion de Merlin (première) !"

Entre la potion plusieurs fois milénaires et celle "trop dangereuse pour être testée et même décrite", il a la preuve que personne n'est de taille à lutter contre les Barbes Blanches trop célèbres.

oOoOoOo

Un petit mot de réconfort pour Severus ?


	22. T18crossover,Voldy miroir Blanche Neige

**Titre :** Miroir, mon maléfique miroir...  
**Fandom en visite** : Blanche neige un épisode de Charmed  
**Personnages:** Voldemort + 3 personnages OC de Charmed + le miroir de la sorcière de Blanche neige.  
**Disclaimer:** rien à moi  
**Rating:** G  
**Défi:** crossover  
N**ombre de mots:** 2 x 100

oOoOoOo

Ça n'avait pas été facile de trouver l'objet mais Lord Voldemort était puissant et obstiné. Le miroir était gardé par des gardiens indépendants des Fondateurs dixit un être de lumière insupportable. Une fois le vieux et l'apprenti tués, il eut le champ libre. Fièrement il se redressa et enleva plus ou moins délicatement le riche tissus rouge posé dessus.

-Miroir, mon cruel miroir dit moi qui est le plus puissant !

Le reflet du mage noir disparut au profit d'un masque blanc qui lui répondit.

-Vous êtes puissant mais Dumbledore l'est plus.

Fou de rage, Voldemort décida de tuer son rival.

oOoOoOo

-Miroir, mon horrible miroir dit moi qui est le plus grand sorcier du monde.

-La taille du maître est plus grande que la moyenne. Cependant, une certaine Olympe Maxime mesure bien un mètre de plus.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Stupide miroir ! Endoloris ! hurla voldemort.

Etant naturellement malchanceux, Voldemort ne fut pas si surprit en voyant le sort revenir sur lui.

On respire et on recommence :

-Miroir, mon affreux miroir qui est le plus puissant sorcier du monde ?

-Harry Potter vous est supérieur, ricana le miroir.

Les horcrux lui offraient une semi-immortalité, Dumbledore était mort et Potter juste un morveux chanceux. C'était impossible, n'est-ce-pas?

oOoOoOo

Alors ?

Lundi, deux autres drabbles : La sorcière de Blanche neige et le miroir de risèd puis Igor karkaroff et Jack Sparrow.


	23. 5xT18:crossover, Jack Sparrow et Igor K

**Titre :** _Yo oh ! A pirate's life for me_  
**Fandom en visite** : Pirates des caraïbes  
**Personnages:** Igor et Jack Sparrow  
**Disclaimer:** rien à moi  
**Rating:** G  
**Défi:** crossover  
N**ombre de mots:** 5 x 100  
**Note :** merci à Benebu pour l'idée !

oOoOoOo

Une mutinerie l'avait privée de sa précieuse Perle. Encore une fois.

Il avait trouvé refuge dans une taverne miteuse et avait bu suffisamment pour que sa démarche titubante soit involontaire. Il avait provoqué un combat pour détourner l'attention du patron et pouvoir se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie. Il n'y a qu'une chose de meilleure qu'une bouteille de rhum : une bouteille de rhum volée. Il parlait en connaisseur. Alors que certains déchargeaient les cargaisons des paquebots et d'autres les poissons pêchés la nuit même, Jack Sparrow errait. Puis il l'aperçut : une véritable beauté comme on n'en fait plus aujourd'hui !

oOoOoOo

Elle avait l'air si délicate comparée aux autres si grandes et si imposantes. Au gré du vent, son voilage dansait gracieusement. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les monstres pétroliers c'était une petite merveille cent pour cent naturelle ! Il se voyait bien faire le tour du monde avec elle, tant d'aventures les attendaient. C'était décidé : il embarquait !

Aussi discret que son taux d'alcool le lui permettait, il grimpa à bord. Elle semblait bien conservée et le pont était ciré. Respectueusement, il caressa du bout des doigts le gouvernail. Ce fut une voix puissante qui le tira de ses songes.

oOoOoOo

-Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire sur MON navire ? aboya cette voix au drôle d'accent.

Jack s'arma de son sourire numéro six "innocent de toute tentative de vol", celui là même qui exaspérait tellement James Norrington, et se retourna vers le futur ancien propriétaire. Il se présenta en précisent son grade de Capitaine au barbu qui le regarda sceptique. S'il comptait le chasser avec ce simple bâton, il était encore plus fou que le jeune Will.

-Monsieur Sparrow il est temps pour vous de partir rejoindre votre bateau invisible.

Jack lui avait fait son sourire charmeur numéro deux.

oOoOoOo

Il avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour se lancer dans la comparaison du Black Pearl et du Durmstrang. Puis, la discussion s'était poursuivie dans le bureau de son hôte autour d'un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu. De nombreuses heures plus tard, Igor s'effondra complétement soul. Et Jack en profita pour faire quitter le port au vaisseau.

L'autre se réveilla avec un mal de crâne digne d'un lendemain de réunion de mangemorts. Dix minutes plus tard, il découvrit que l'impression de tanguer venait du fait qu'il était en mer et non dans le port. Il allait tuer Sparrow.

oOoOoOo

En le voyant, l'autre avait osé rire et avait sorti ce qu'il supposait être une arme moldue. Il ferait moins le malin quand il sortirait sa baguette. Cette fois-ci, aucun sourire ni aucune parole ne l'empêcherait d'expulser ce pirate de son navire.

Le premier sort parti. L'autre exquiva et marmonna " foutu sorcier ... malédiction...plus de rhum". Un deuxième sort. Puis un autre. Et encore un.

Jack cria "po...pour...pourchas...pourparler !"

Igor s'arrêta.

-Entre vieux loup de mers tatoués on peut s'arran...

-Stupéfix!

Après ce combat, Durmstrang n'était plus qu'une épave.

Une semaine avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il aurait bien honte.

oOoOoOo

_Bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui ont aimé - les reviews existent - Benebu en redemande alors il y aura une suite_

_Je sais que j'avais annoncé la sorcière de Blanche Neige face au miroir de Risèd mais il n'est pas encore écrit désolé_ '


	24. 3xT18:crossover, Sev dentifrice Colgate

**Titre :** Pour un sourire deux fois plus blanc !

**Fandom en visite** : publicité Colgate

**Personnages:** Minerva, Albus, Severus et un commercial de Colgate.

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi

**Rating:** G

**Défi:** crossover

**Nombre de mots:** 3 x 100

**Note** : Pour Hiryu-san qui voulait ce drôle de contexte. Merci à toi pour tes reviews.

* * *

Éric n'était qu'un intérimaire de l'entreprise Colgate et était payer en conséquence.

Un jour, une femme d'un certain âge et à l'allure sévère vint le voir et lui proposa de passer dans son école pour une journée de sensibilisation de la santé bucco-dentaire en lui promettant un contrat exclusif si jamais son produit plaisait à l'un des professeurs. En contrepartie, il devait absolument se taire sur l'emplacement et l'originalité de l'école.

Ces centaines d'élèves lui vaudrait une commission faramineuse et une place de commercial permanent dans l'entreprise Colgate !

Un oubliette lui avait effacé de la mémoire les détails sorciers gênants.

oOoOoOo

Pour l'occasion, tableaux et fantômes avait été déplacés discrètement vers les étages afin que le pauvre moldu n'est pas de crise cardiaque. La femme l'emmena dans les profondeurs du château où régnait "le maître des cachots".

Après réflexion, l'originalité de l'école lui semblait à présent effrayante. Les élèves portaient apparemment un uniforme composé d'une grande blouse sombre. Il n'y avait pas de bruit si ce n'est un petit Blourp de temps à autres.

_Blourp ?_ Serait-ce un _chaudron_ ?

"Minerva" lui expliqua la raison de sa présence. Le men in black le regardait pâlir, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

Pourquoi lui ?

oOoOoOo

La femme l'avait lâchement abandonné à son triste sort. Les élèves, ravis de rater un cours, avaient posé énormément de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas toujours répondu car le "professeur", très énervé, l'interrompait systématiquement.

"Minerva, vous n'aviez aucune chance de réussir. Souvenez vous du du coiffeur Elsève que nous avions reçu à la demande de Lucius pour remédier aux problèmes de cheveux gras de Severus ! Il est toujours en soin intensifs à Ste Mangouste ... Et où sont ces échantillons gratuits ?"

" Severus a gardé les dentifrices et brosses à dents pour les prochaines retenus de monsieur Potter et des Jumeaux Weasley"

* * *

Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Envie d'un autre drabble ? Je ne suis pas à un drabble près


	25. 2x18:crossover, IgorSparrowCrochet

**Titre :** Petites manigances entre Capitaines

**Fandom en visite :** Pirates des Caraïbes

**Personnages :** Igor et Jack Sparrow

**Rating :** K

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 2x100

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

Note : Suite de de mes autres drabbles sur ces personnages que vous pouvez retrouver au "chapitre" 23

* * *

Igor avait levé le sort. Même attaché au mât, l'autre gardait son amus...agaçante façon de ponctuer chacune de ses paroles par une mimiques et un mouvement de mains exubérant. Son argumentation était plus convaincante qu'une dizaine d'Impérium : il l'avait libéré et accepté d'aider Sparrow à voler un autre navire.

Sparrow l'avait envoyé nettoyer le pont pendant qu'il dirigerait le Durmstrang avec l'aide de sa boussole _spéciale_. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de protester, dire qu'il était le Capitaine et donc le seul à pouvoir donner des ordres sur ce navire.

Sparrow avait dû l'_ensorceler._

oOoOoOo

De nombreux pirates s'activaient sur le pont de leur cible. Jack avait laissé le soin à son second intérimaire de tous les rassembler sur une barque et les mettre à flot pendant que lui explorerait les cales à la recherche d'un quelconque trésor et d'une bouteille de rhum.

Avec son chapeau à plume, Crochet était encore plus ridicule que ce traître de Barbossa. Heureusement, la Pearl II avait assez d'élégance et de prestance pour deux.

Un crocodile rebaptisé affectueusement Tick-Tock-Croc avait provoqué des hurlements hystériques.

Un échange de regards amusés.  
Une poignée de main.  
Une baguette volée discrètement.

La séparation ?

* * *

_Pour ceux qui auront aimé les aventures de Jack et Igor, il y aura une suite mais je ne sais pas quand !_

_Je m'explique : Benebu, la modératrice de la communauté hp-100-mots, nous remettra pendant 2semaines la possibilité de reprendre les anciens défis. Si toute fois quelqu'un voudrait la suite maintenant et/ou aurait une suggestion pour la suite de l'histoire, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis dans l'ambiance pirate en ce moment entre l'Armada et mes DvD de la trilogie de Pirates des Caraibes _


	26. T18:cross, sorcière BlancheNeige&Risèd

**Titre :** Miroir à énigme

**Fandom en visite** : Blanche Neige

**Personnages :** Miroir de Risèd et la méchante sorcière

**Rating :** K

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

**Note **: Suite à un précédant drabble où Voldy volait le miroir de la sorcière, archea2 m'avait demandé de mettre la méchante belle mère devant ce miroir. Désolé pour le retard.

* * *

La reine avait entendu plusieurs rumeurs affirmant qu'un miroir aux grands pouvoirs magiques était secrètement gardé dans un vieux château écossais. Précipitamment, elle abandonna son royaume aux mains de sa belle-fille et de son prince pour rejoindre Poudlard.

Dans l'immense miroir, elle se vit assise sur son trône et le visage de ses vingts ans, à l'apogée de sa beauté froide.

Les sorciers d'ici avaient laissé une énigme impossible à déchiffrer pour ne pas que son vœux se réalise : "_riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej"_.

Encore un coup monté du Mage Noir et Chauve !

* * *


	27. T18:Pattenrond,Garfield,Rantanplan

**Titre **: "Meilleur ami de l'homme" ça ?  
**Personnages **: Pattenrond, Hermione, Rantanplan, Garfield et Odie  
**Rating **: G  
**Défi **: crossover  
**Mots **: 100 x 2  
**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi.  
**Note **: Ce drabble m'a été inspiré par un commentaire de taraxacumoff.

* * *

Pattenrond se savait plus intelligent que le commun des félins et des stupides humains : il suffisait de regarder plus attentivement le gigantesque "ami" rouquin ou de cette Miss Teigne !

Pattenrond adorait Hermione mais parfois, en fait très souvent, il doutait de ses facultés mentales lorsqu'elles se choisissait un nouveau compagnon : le rouquin l'agressait devant elle, le noiraud portait malheur, ses compagnes de chambres piaffaient, le bossu ne savait même pas prononcer son prénom correctement...

Et maintenant, elle osait amener chez eux un _chien_ ! Foi de chat, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Ce Rantanplan disparaîtrait bientôt de leur vie.

oOoOoOo

Hermione lui avait formellement interdit de griffer ou de mordre leur nouveau pensionnaire, ainsi que de comploter avec ses amis pour l'éjecter "sinon, adieu les grattouilles sur le ventre ou derrière les oreilles". Autant de cruauté chez une seule personne!

Garfield l'avait invité à manger un gigantesque plat de lasagnes maisons et ils en avaient profité pour se plaindre du "meilleur ami de l'homme".  
Odie et Rantanplan, qui partageaient le même Q.I, étaient _littéralement_ inséparables. Ils étaient leur punching-dog attitrés.

Les deux félins créèrent l'élection de "la pire erreur de la nature canine" quoique ce fut un pléonasme.

* * *

_Alors ? Nos compagnons à quatre pattes ont peut-être moins de charmes que le pirate du précédant post mais ils méritent bien un petit commentaire, non ? _


	28. t18: Daltons vs Weasley

**Titre :** Little Western

**Fandom en visite** : Lucky Luke

**Personnages :** Molly accompagnée de Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux ainsi que Ma Dalton et ses fils.

**Rating :** K

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

**Note **: Désolé pour Percy que je n'ai pas pu mettre ici, je n'ai pas voulu séparer les jumeaux.

oOoOoOo

J_oe levait son regard orageux sur Bill._

L'air ambiant se fit plus lourd, chargé de magie et de fureur.

_William l'imitait face à Charlie._

Un long silence s'installa.

_Jack regardait curieusement le petit Fred_.

Les chefs triturèrent leur arme, prêt à dégainer.

Un.

_Averell faisait coucou à l'autre jumeaux_.

Deux.  
_Les frères Daltons affrontaient quatre frères Weasley._

Tr...

- Les enfants ! appela Molly.  
- Lâchez immédiatement ces gnomes et venez prendre votre goûter, continua Ma Dalton.  
- Môman ! se plaignirent les rouquins.  
- M'an ! crièrent simultanément les futurs hors la loi.  
- On jouait à faire la guerre !.

* * *

_Et donc voilà la fin de notre aventure au Western mais heureusement, pas de ce recueil ! La prochaine fois, Olivier Dubois vs Superman puis ma participation à la série entre le journal de Jedusor et le livre de Prince jaloux d'un livre de Quidditc. Je passerai donc au défi Quidditch, __même si le défi est clos, où je n'ai quasiment aucune idée._

_La même proposition que d'habitude : Des idées, des envies ? Venez me les confier et je les écrirais._


	29. T18 et 19: olivier dubois vs superman

**Titre :** Super pouvoir vs Nimbus.

**Fandom en visite** : Superman

**Personnages :** Olivier Dubois et Superman

**Rating :** K

**Défi :** Crossover

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

**Note **: encore une idée piquée à Benebu.

oOoOoOo

_Môsieur_ faisait le malin parce qu'il volait sans balai mais avec un bon sort de Lévitation lui aussi en était capable! Le sorcier lança un regard provocateur au Super zéro à côté de lui.

- Un p'tit défi ?

L'autre osait lui sourire de toutes ses dents Hyper-Super-Blanche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire bouillir son sang d'ancien Gryffondor:il descendit en piquet pour faire la célèbre feinte de Wronsky. Ils étaient côte à côte puis grâce à la puissance du dernier bébé Nimbus, Olivier prit de l'avance et remonta en flèche.

Repose en Paix Superman, défenseur des moldus en détresse.

oOoOoOo

Alors ? Une p'tite review pour l'auteur ?


	30. T19 quidditch : livre journal

**Titre :**

**Personnages : **Le livre de potions du prince et le journal de Tom Jedusor.

**Rating :** K

**Défi :**Quidditch mais il faut lire les drabbles de la série (écrits par différents auteurs) sur Hp-100-mots pour le comprendre

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

oOoOoOo

_La chose_ était bibliothèquement parlant mort_. _Alors en comparaison, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti avec sa dizaine de pages mutilées.

Son plan mi serpentard mi gryffondor - _seules les baguettes choisissent leurs propriétaires_ ! - avait révélé la jalousie du livre de potions.

Il aurait voulu sécher cette encre noire de sa belle couverture.  
Il aurait voulu se glisser entre ses pages tremblantes.  
Il aurait souhaité le faire rire en lui dessinant un petit chaudron amusant.  
Il aurait vraiment aimé se faire pardonner de l'autre.

Mais, une cruelle main l'emmenait - _à tout jamais ?_ - loin de son Prince. Il ne se laissera pas faire !

oOoOoOo

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?


	31. T19:Quidditch, Olivier et angelina

**Titre : **Penser ce que l'on entend, croire ce que l'on voit.

**Personnages :** Olivier Dubois et sa coéquipière malchanceuse : Angelina Jonhson

**Rating :** K

**Défi :** Quidditch

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

**Note **: Réponse au défi du mois "Thèmes du bac de philo 2008" de la communauté Dieux-du-Stade :**Y-a-t-il d'autres moyens que la démonstration pour établir une vérité?**

**oOoOoOo**

Olivier Dubois se voyait comme un capitaine passionné, consciencieux, méticuleux et parfois autoritaire avec les jumeaux. Le reste de l'équipe le décrivait autrement : obsessionnel, capricieux, exaspérant, tyrannique...

Il fut donc bien bien étonné lorsqu'il se retrouva ligoté à une chaise et ""interrogé" par une Angelina particulièrement furieuse.

_Pourquoi ?_ répétait-elle

Sous la menace, il passa aux aveux:la rumeur, sa peur de la voir corrompu par son pire ennemi, la filature et puis son intrusion dans la salle de classe inutilisée interrompant ainsi son moment romantique avec un serdaigle et non _Flint_.

-_Je voulais vérifier ça de mes propres yeux ! _

**o0o0o0o**

Alors ?

C'est plutôt simple comme réponse mais c'est la première chose que j'ai imaginé. L'autre drabble déjà écrit ce soir. Bisous à tous les lecteurs en vacances - et même aux autres que je plains en plus

Désolé **Krazi**, j'ai oublié de rajouter un remerciment pour ta review dans mon dernier post qui faisait déjà partit de mes docs alors voilà la réponse :

_"Merci pour ce très beau et gentil compliment, mais le mérite revient beaucoup aux défis de Benebu et particulièrement au défi crossover qui m'a permit de faire n'importe quoi avec les personnages J'espère te "revoir" bientôt_ "


	32. T19:quidditch,GwendoMorgan Rudolf Brand

**Titre : **Et tu tapes tapes tapes c'est ta façon d'aimer !

**Personnages :** _Rudolf Brand_ en 1953 était le Capitaine de l'équipe des Busards d'Heidelberg et _Gwendolyn Morgan_ célèbre joueuse et Capitaine des Holyheads Harpies (seule équipe de la ligue britannique à être exclusivement féminine !)

**Rating :** K

**Défi :** Quidditch

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

**Note **: Réponse au défi du mois "Thèmes du bac de philo 2008" de la communauté Dieux-du-Stade :

**Peut-on désirer sans souffrir?**

**oOoOoOo**

La première fois que Rudolf rencontra Gwendolyn Morgan, il en resta _littéralement_ stupéfait : sa beauté, son caractère, sa combativité et son amour du Quidditch faisait d'elle la femme idéale.

Sous les moqueries de ses coéquipiers, elle répondait à ses avances par la violence verbale, magique **et** physique : il avait même reçu un coup de balais pour l'avoir demandée en mariage !

Par Merlin, quelle femme !

Malgré tout ce que la joueuse des Holyhead Harpies lui faisait subir, il continuait de l'aimer et de persévérer car il sait que derrière ses regards noirs et furieux, se cachent une lueur amusée et flattée.

**oOoOoOo**

_Ça fait plusieurs mois déjà que je rêvais de mettre par écrit leur histoire et maintenant c'est fait ! J'ai vaincu la page blanche._

La suite demain.


	33. T19:Quidditch, Olivier Marcus

Titre: Relatoin ambigüe

Personnages/Couples: Olivier Dubois/Marcus Flint

Rating: K

Défi: quidditch

Nombre de mots: 100

Disclaimer: Tout à JkR

oOoOoOoOo

Certains s'étonnent de voir ses éternels rivaux assis à seulement 5 mètres de distance.

Ils ne peuvent se permettre un nouveau scandale sous peine d'être exclus de la finale de la ligue, alors ils prennent leur mal en patience et grimacent en pensant à leurs difficultés pour rester stoïque devant l'autre.

Dès les premiers matchs les opposants, Marcus avait appris à déchiffrer son regard mais Olivier savait également interpréter ses tics nerveux pour l'empêcher de marquer. Leur relation était définie depuis longtemps: ennemi pour la vie. Certains regrets les font douter : est-ce vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitent au fond d'eux?

oOoOoOo

J'arrête probabelment le défi Quidditch pour pouvoir rattraper les défis suivants auxquels je n'ai pas répondu : Vampire, Maraudeurs, Arrogance

Si Quelqu'un a une idée/envie, je l'écrirai et le posterai ici


	34. Encore : Armando, Albus, Tom Jr

**Défi **: Encore

**Disclaimer **: Tout à J.K.R  
**Rating **: K  
**Mots **: 100

Note : A force de le modifier, le premier ne ressemble plus à rien mais le deuxième est un peu mieux ^^

**Titre **: Aveuglement et Complexe.  
**Personnage **: Armando Dipet

A défaut de se considérer comme le meilleur directeur qu'ait connu Poudlard, Armando Dipet pensait qu'il était le plus prosaïque et raisonnable.

Ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à approuver l'attitude soupçonneuse de son ami et collègue Albus Dumbledore envers Tom Jedusor, le brillant étudiant de Serpentard.

Comment osait il accuser injustement le charmant jeune homme du crime qu'il avait si intelligemment résolu ?

Vaincre un mage noir n'avait pas suffit à combler son complexe du héros, il remuait chaudron et baguette pour lui trouver un successeur quitte à le créer lui-même !

Brulepôt n'était finalement pas son employé le plus cinglé.

**Titre **: Toujours Le Monstre.  
**PersonnagesS **: Tom Elvis Jedusor, Albus Dumbledore évoqué.

Poudlard, angoissante et rassurante.

Poudlard, l'école de tous les mystères.

Poudlard, la maison des jeunes sorciers.

Poudlard, la terre de ses ancêtres.

Poudlard, promesse d'une nouvelle destinée.

Il avait cru pouvoir y oublier Le Monstre.

Mais ces yeux trop bleus et déçus qui l'épiaient à la recherche de faiblesses n'avaient jamais été dupes.

Ils avaient vu le monstre de l'orphelinat.

Ils avaient deviné le monstre de la Chambre.

Ils imaginent le futur monstre du monde sorcier.

Envie et Mépris. Méfiance. Peur.

Encore.

Les gens n'ont pas le droit de changer, qu'importe à quel point ils en aient besoin et envie.


	35. DCFM: Albus, Alastor

**Titre:** Une dragée comestible ?  
**Personnage:** Albus, Maugrey  
**Disclaimer:** (c) JKR  
**Rating:** K+  
**Défi:** Défense contre les forces du mal

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard, se disait que choisir ses subalternes revenait à piocher dans un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue : les enrobages les plus ordinaires renfermaient bien trop souvent les pires moisissures.

Ainsi, Albus n'hésitait pas à prendre en considération les éléments marginaux voire farfelus lorsque venait le temps de l'embauche annuelle d'un professeur de DCFM, ignorant par ce fait les vives protestations du Conseil et du Ministère.

Héros de guerre et ancien Auror, Alastor Maugrey avait pourtant la tête de l'emploi et déjà une tendance à la paranoïa.

Quel parfum pouvait bien cacher Alastor ?


	36. Trahison : Tom Jedusor Jr

**Titre:** On ne naît pas Dieu, on le devient.  
**Personnage:** Tom Jedusor Jr  
**Disclaimer:** (c) JKR  
**Rating:** K+  
**Défi:** Trahison

Bien qu'il soit répugné de l'admettre, Tom Elvis Jedusor ressemblait à n'importe quel orphelin moldu lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses origines : il voulait savoir.

En faisant quelques recherches à la Bibliothèque, ses repères s'étaient écroulés :il n'était pas le bâtard d'un descendant de Salazar Serpentard ayant engrossée comme par erreur une moldue ignare mais celui d'un répugnant moldu fuyant aux premiers signes de grossesse d'une noble sorcière.

La déception lui avait laissé un goût amer. La directrice avait tord : Dieu ne punit jamais les pécheurs.

Il retrouverait son géniteur et le tuerait, parce qu'il était plus fort qu'un Dieu.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?


End file.
